Breaking Point
by Laine -Formerly SageRain
Summary: Spencer Shay was a man and a man could only take so much before he broke. -Speddam- Yeah I'm pretty much just making up words now. Chapter 3 rated M for your pleasure
1. Chapter 1

The afternoon had started like most did in his apartment, with lunch with two bickering uninvited teenagers. He'd prepared some sort of concoction of meats and vegetables in a pot. He wasn't the best cook, but teenagers weren't too picky what they put in their bodies. Especially these teenagers.

Sam and Freddie had been sitting there a good fifteen minutes before Spencer had yelled up the stairs for his little sister. Assuming she was "taking care of girl things" before she came down stairs, he served up four bowls of his concoction, and sat in the kitchen munching on the saucy but oddly crunchy meal while he read a slightly sun-faded comic book.

For the next few minutes there was a lull in the noise coming from the living room as the teens dug into the meal.

"CARLY! DINNER!" He yelled again trying to catch the attention oh his sister.

Sam set her now empty bowl on the coffee table and leaned back, looking at him upside down over the back of the couch, "She's not here."

With the reflexes of a spaz he turned on his sisters friends, "Then what are you two doing in my living room!"

Freddie was the one to answer, "I have some stuff to do on the severs today."

Spencer snapped his gaze back at the blond. She shrugged," Better then being at home. My moms on a gardening kick again, there's way more tools in her shed right now if you catch my drift."

Both boys gave her a disparaging look. She shrugged it off.

"Well, don't get into any trouble!" The older man said as much to them as he did to himself, "I have a lot of work to get done this afternoon!"

He turned back to the kitchen and stalked towards his comic book. It was true, he had borrowed a huge stack of Philosoraptor comic books from Socko the week previous, and he needed to get though them before he had to get them back to his best friend the next day.

He had just sprawled back onto the chair when Freddie walked up behind him, dishes rattling slightly. Spencer was glad that one of the house guests cleaned up after himself. He could only assume he had both the bowls as they clattered in the sink. He tracked the teen with his ears. Instead of heading up stairs like he thought he would the footsteps stopped right behind him. A hand lifted some of the straight brown strands as the boy behind him raised them up.

"You smell really nice today Spencer..." The hotness of the breath on his scalp made Spencer shiver. He sat perfectly still as the breath backed off and the hand in his hair stroked it softly a couple times before disappearing completely.

Freddies steps retreated back into the living room leaving the man in the kitchen confused and goosebumpy.

The duo in the living room had another brief violent exchange that he couldn't make out over the thumping of the blood in his ears. Before a single set of steps started to ascend the stairs.

The muscles he didn't know he had held ridged relaxed as soon as Freddies presence was no longer heard. He blinked slowly composing himself before turning the page to the comic in his hands. The TV in the living room clicked on. After a few clicks it settled on some sort of sports program, the announcer loud over the action.

He stared distractedly at the book. Had he imagined the whole thing? It seemed very out of character for Freddie to be touching him from behind. He was a good kid, but the only person he touched for any length of time was Carly. Spencer boggled at the situation, and his response, it wasn't only his scalp that had reacted to the boys breath.

The minutes stretched while his inner monologue ran unabated.

Suddenly there was someone else in the kitchen behind him. It must be Sam. His body calmed that it was just her rather then the confusing boy. His calmness shattered as she ran her hand along the back of his shoulders as she walked past to the fridge. He stiffened up at the second unexpected contact of the day. He didn't turn around to berate her for raiding the fridge as he would usually.

He heard the sound of a bottle hiss open, she was just into the Peppy Cola. He listened to every step she made back across the floor, they slowed as she reached him. His hands gripped the pages of the comic.

"Philosoraptor, eh?" She asked conversationally as she put her hand on his shoulder and took a drink from the bottle," Is it any good?"

He let the silence hang until she started rubbing his shoulder.

"Er, yeah! He's pretty informative. Defeatin' the villains with his philosophical ramblings," Her small hand working his shoulder expertly before switching sides, "... and stuff."

She chuckled softly as she touched him, "Sounds like a good time. The 'and stuff', " she clarified.

She pushed herself against him. Her body just the right hight for her breasts to rub into his neck. All the tension that was released by her rubbing suddenly tightened back up.

He sputtered something undecipherable as the hand that was rubbing his shoulder slid down his chest. She chuckled again, "Living room, Shay."

The only thing going through his mind was 'WHAT', as she slid herself away from his back and padded softly back into the living room. He couldn't have imagined that could he? It had to be some sort of joke. Some sort of cruel cruel joke.

He'd noticed Sam Puckett growing up the past few years since she practically lived with him and his sister. But, this, this was not what he wanted was it?

He turned the page without really reading it. The next panel his eyes rested on was on of Philosoraptors occasional crime fighting partner Courage Wolf. Certainly a comic book super hero would give him some advice in a situation like this.

"DO IT," Was all the word bubble said to him.

This was not the advice that he required. But he'd relied on seemingly random advice from periodicals before, so he decided to relocate his comic book reading to the couch.

**Plot bunnies are meant to be shared, my best bud "I Don't Write Fanfic" was all about this. We're never allowed to hang out again though since all we seem to do is watch iCarly and spout absolute crack. **

**I WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? (lol I bet you can guess)**


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer grabbed the stack of borrowed Philosoraptor comic books like a life line as he followed Sam into the living room. He was confused and willing to grasp anything that looked like logic on this crazy mixed up afternoon.

She was already lounging on the far side of the couch, one foot up legs spread wide. She grinned invitingly as he approached. With reflexes born of fear he set his books down on the far corner of the coffee table and placed only a half butt cheek on the couch. He glanced over and if it was possible her grin grew wider.

He swallowed nervously, "Soooooo, hows school?"

His attempt at small talk was pitiful.

She made a noise of disgust in the back of her throat, "Howard doesn't appreciate the more physical forms of History. Gave me a D on my meaty presentation of the civil war. Too bloody he said."

"Oh," was all he could choke out as he watched her hands start to unzip her tight fitting white and black patterned hoodie. Revealing nothing but vast expanses of creamy white flesh broken only with a simple black bra.

"He said if he ever received a pig bone that looked like it had been stripped by what looked like human teeth again he was calling the cops," She paused for a second, her gaze holding his as the zipper ends separated and the cotton fell to either side of her torso, "I'd never call the cops."

She let it hang in the air. The tension between them mounting before she rolled slowly towards him. He was fixated by her. He wanted to grab her and ravish her, but the look in her eyes made him want to break and run. The first contact broke the spell, her hand brushed his leg as she reached forward to brace herself and he was off like a shot. Well a trick shot, one aimed to bounce off a variety of objects before reaching it's target. In this case it was the entire compliment of furniture on that side of the living room, ending back pressed against the underside of the island separating the kitchen and living room.

Sams smile ever present, became a touch more feral and he bolted again, this time for the stairs.

Oh shit oh shit oh shit became his mantra as he scamped squirrel like up the stairs, by passing the now empty second floor. The third floor was safe if Freddie was there. There's no way Sam would let the boy look at her in that state of dress.

He jerked the door to the studio where Freddie was working, rearranging his emotionally confused face into one of calmness and casual interest in the teens activities. The technical producer, arms deep into a server box, looked up upon Spencers entrance his expression of easy friendship, "Hey Spencer."

"He-ey,"Spencer fought to keep his voice light, "just came up to see what you're doin'..."

If Freddie could detect the obvious lie, he didn't let it on. It reassured the panicky man.

"You give me hand if you want. Pass me the .5 triangle head over there?" He pointed with his head to a small box of teeny screwdrivers.

Glad of the distraction Spencer quickly and clumsily grabbed for the required tool. It took a few comical seconds as the man grappled with the metal to get th right one into Freddies grasp. He flashed a smile as he took the screw driver from Spencer.

With Spencer staring distractedly at the server box, trying to block out the first floor of his apartment, Freddie started to explain exactly what he was up to, "See I need that screw drier to get to these little screws from around the processor port. We're going to need to replace the entire assembly down here, one of the pegs got t stuck in the socket here."

He motioned to a tiny filled in hole in what Spencer thought was the processor port. The motion how ever sent one of the teeny screws flying onto the floor.

Freddie swore, and bent down to find the missing metal fastener. Spaz reflexes kicking in again to full gear Spencer also got to the floor scrambling for the missing thing too.

But to Spencers horror instead of finding the screw he was face to face with his teenage neighbour. So close and warm, and coming closer. Freddies eyes cloudy and half open as he brought it to Spencers. Their lips met, the man frozen as the boy pushed in closer.

Spencers body reacted before his mind could and his eyes closed as his lips kissed back, if only slightly before his sense reasserted it's self. His eyes flying open and his body pulling back.

What the heck was going on today?

"Freddie I-I-I," he stuttered.

Freddie sat back and smiled a similar smile to the girl he had just encountered down stairs, "What? You gave me such good advice about girls. I thought you'd be able to give me a couple for the boys."

Spencer floundered a moment, " Best friends brothers aren't boys!"

"Not from what I can see, " The teen responded, eyes raking the others body.

Spencer gulped. This was not what he expected when he came up stairs after escaping from the girl downstairs. But really from Freddies earlier actions in the kitchen, he shouldn't really have been that surprised. He flight response was pinging hard but other then hiding in his little sisters room, which was looking pretty good right now, there was no where else he could escape to.

**OH SNAP! **

**Poor Spencer. No one should have to face torture like this. No one. A fate worse then death.**


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer was on the verge of hyper ventilating as Freddie crawled a few steps across the floor, getting all up in his personal space.

"But maybe I should take a closer look," The teen added when he was almost touching. Eyes focusing on the half lump in the mans shorts.

The combination of the words and the action make Spencers face burn with embarrassment and a touch of something more. The flight gene was working over time, but he still just couldn't seem to move. He craved more contact with the boy, but he couldn't admit that. He just looked for an opportunity to escape before he lost it.

"I-I-I Think you should just take my word for it," Spencer exclaimed.

Freddie look a bit disappointed, but he didn't back off, that smile still hanging on his lips. That hungry needy smile that was going to be the end of Shay's self control. Freddie inched closer, "I don't."

The far away bang signaled him to run again. Sam was never a quiet person, and even from the third floor, Spencer could recognize the front door shutting. She was gone. He could escape.

He was off, scrambling back before he was able to turn, get up and run without brushing himself on the teen at all. In his rush he didn't hear the beepy beep of Freddies phone receiving a text message.

Spencers decent down the stairs was just as fast as his ascent. Instead of oh shit with each step, the thoughts racing through his head were a bit more fleshy and rough. All he wanted, well Needed to do was to get into his room, lock the door and then go have a long cold shower. The sweat that covered his body wasn't just due to the aerobic exercise.

He slid to a stop outside the door to his room, checking warily for any sign of movement in the living room and kitchen. To his relief there were none and none coming down the stairs either. He took the few steps into his room and locked the door. The simple twist lock wouldn't keep out Sam, but he was moderately sure that it would keep Benson out.

He stripped off his shirt, tossing it in the vicinity of his hamper. His fingers reached down to unzip his jeans. The thick fabric tented out, his arousal obvious to anyone who cared to look. He was glad he'd got out of there. Despite his best efforts, he was actually enjoying the attention. From both of them.

He fumbled with his button, eager to get to the shower and cool down. A second pair of hands joined his from behind and his blood ran cold. They nimbly popped the button out of it's hole and then unzipped his jeans. Rigid with terror, or was it lust, he stood there as the warm breath puffed in between his shoulder blades. Then as those little hands started to pull his pants down, the mouth started to kiss him slowly down his spine.

He was light headed, the reallocation of his bodies blood was making him run hot and cold in turns. She reached the top of his boxers and she removed her mouth. Her insistent tugging brought reflexive legs lifts as she completely removed his pants.

His voice was a strangled choke, "Sam?"

She licked his thigh. He shivered.

"Sam!?"

The blond haired girl stood back up, running her hand up his side as she moved in front of him, blocking off any chance of escape from the locked door to his room. Her eyes sparkled with a feral lust. Those eyes herded him towards the bed with every step she too towards him.

She finally spoke, " Lay down," It was a command. Her hoodie was completely gone, as were her pants. The black bra she was wearing was matched by a pair of black and yellow boy shorts and a thigh high pair of black and yellow striped socks. He wanted to push her back, get away, but if he started touching her that would be it.

He sat on the edge of the bed. She was there, in between his legs now, her chest at mouth level. He looked up at her as she reached around and undid her bra. The black cloth and metal loosened and finally slipped down her arms. She tossed it to the side, all business.

Spencer grasped the blanket on the edge of the bed till his knuckles turned white. He tried to appeal to her again, "S-Sam I-"

"I said: Lay down," She commanded again cutting him off. She grabbed his shoulder, and shoved him back. He fumbled a bit, but that was all it took, she was on top of him. Her legs slid beside his torso. He expected to feel her body against his, but she held herself up on all fours, the only other contact her hair on his collar bone.

If his penis was a super hero it would have ripped though his boxers. His hands clenched the blanket harder, her face inches from his. The click of the door opening echoed though the silence of the room. His eyes shot to the door. He'd expected Sam to do the same. He expected her to be worried about getting caught. But his expectations were shattered when she didn't move off him in a panic and instead blocked his vision with a searing kiss.

He only caught the glimpse of Freddie entering the room before his vision was blocked by the kiss. It was short, followed by another, then another. He didn't kiss back the first couple, but each one was chipping their way through the last barrier of his control.

A second mouth was on his body, and a second set of hands. Slightly harder, wet kisses were trailing up the top of his right thigh, over top his boxers and then they disappeared. He could still hear them as the second hands held the outside of his knees lightly. The girl on top of him moaned into him and pushed back slightly and he knew that the kissing was on her leg now.

She broke the kiss with Spencer and looked back at Freddie. The smile in her voice apparent, "What took you so long nub?"

She gasped at something the boy behind her was doing.

"I had to make sure the processor port was pulled out," He mumbled around her.

Her laugh was full of good natured teasing, "Dork."

This was not the casual conversation he'd expected to hear. He was used to a lot more conflict between the pair, not this banter. She turned back to Spencer, grin still in place and dipped down to catch his open mouth with hers. Her tongue darted inside his mouth licking down his tongue and then forward over his hard pallet. At the contact with the top of his mouth he squirmed, it was so ticklish. HE did it then, brought his mouth appendage up and tried to push her out of his mouth. But that was just his excuse. He was kissing her back now. Her lips pressed in closer as they curled up in a smile.

His death grip loosened on the comforter to a mild strangle as the hands on his knees started moving up and down the underside of his thighs. Each up stroke invading father and farther into his boxers.

Suddenly Sam broke the contact and let out a hiss, "Fuck Benson! If you keep that up I'm going to come before I even get to ride him!"

The unseen boy behind her let out a bit of a huff, "Fine!"

She kissed him again, a quick peck, "You can touch me. I don't bite."

The truth of her words was challenged with a snort from between his legs.

**ONE MORE CRACKY CHAPTER OR SOMETHING. **

**SPEDDAM: FOR ALL YOUR M RATED CRACK NEEDS~!**


End file.
